One Last Dance my Butterfly
by RoseNightenDove
Summary: Kurama and Rexi have been summoned to join Yomi. What will they find in demon world? Love? Betrayal? Disaster? In the fourth act of the Butterfly Chronicles they must choose between each other or a life less complicated. Kurama x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The three Asian dressed demons weren't the only one's following Kurama. A girl not much older than seventeen or eighteen slipped silently through the shadows. She wore an outfit of pure black. Her blond hair was long gone but that was because it was now the same black as her outfit. Her brown eyes watched as they threw a Spirit of Words at Kurama and then jumped back and disappeared. He threw it against a nearby pillar as she materialized next to him.

"It's been a long time Kurama. Too long. It's good to see you alive and well, of course I can't actually see because this is a spirit of Words. Regardless I hope to see you in person soon. Back when you knew me, neither one of us were very powerful.

"But that's changed. I've grown stronger. Much Stronger. Strong enough to rival Raizen and Mukuro in the demon world. You remember those names don't you? They were already in power when you left. But several hundred years ago I joined their ranks. And now, I'm prepared for my next accession. I'm planning on dethroning the two of them. And then unify all of demon world as one legion under me.

"But if I'm to succeed in this I'm going to need your assistance Kurama. And so my friend I plead with you to join my crusade. If you believe in the unification, then I beg for you to return to us.

"Oh and one more thing. I almost forgot to tell you. I apprehended the one that stole the light from me. I think you'll be amused as was I when you see who it was. Another incentive to come back to demon world I guess." Yomi said before his outline on the pillar disappeared.

She looked at Kurama, her arms crossed across her chest. She thought he looked hansom in the brown jacket and white pants. "I'm guessing this means you'll be leaving soon." Her voice broke the silence that had been growing since the disappearance of the message. He turned those green orbs on her and she felt a sudden leap in her chest.

"Yoko is saying that he should have believed you when you said he was the one that sent you to kill him." Kurama reported with a strained smile. It was obvious to the girl that he was scared. But most likely not for his own sake.

"Shiori and her new husband are safe. I have three demons watching over them." Rexi reported before leaning over and resting a hand on his shoulder.

After her run in with death almost three months before, she had been growing closer to Kurama. She hadn't been able to help out against the last danger—a crazy past Spirit Detective who had wanted to create a permanent portal between the Demon World and Human World—because she had been in rehabilitation for her body. The damage done to her body by the mixture of Yuki Poisoning by her sister and the torment that had happened when she had run straight into the darkness in her dream had only recently been eliminated from her body. This was the first night she had been allowed to follow Kurama without having Maze or a number of other demons with her to make sure she didn't over exert herself.

She still felt like crap, but she supposed that it would all come back in time. While she had almost died during that span of time in darkness, she had also realized just how much she would lose if she died now. She had vowed to spend the rest of her time either fighting those that wanted to destroy the peace between the worlds, or protecting Kurama and his parents. While technically she still had 3 months before she was a free demon again—a present from Koenma for putting her in danger—she still wanted to do whatever she could to stay a part of Kurama's life.

"You wouldn't mind increasing that?" He asked, rising to his feet from the box that he had been sitting on. "Not that I don't trust them to do their job, but I don't want trust Yomi."

Rexi looked over her shoulder as the three Asian dressed men showed up again, this time behind her. She turned and caught the yellow glob that they threw at her, cradling it to her stomach. When they disappeared, she looked worriedly over at Kurama. She needed no further instruction from them to know who it was from. This was how she used to get word to and from Yomi. But if he could find her now, that could only mean one of a few things. She hoped that he just wanted her help like he wanted Kurama's help. That would be easy to arrange.

"I'll increase it to six just in case." She said and did so through the mic that was in her ear.

"You know, I always thought you looked better with blond hair." He said teasingly, trying to get the air between them to calm a little. It had been so full of tension since she was reassigned to him. Then again, she was trying to prove that she was able to work on her own. She was hiding whatever pain she felt from anyone, even him. He bet that she was in more pain when she was stressed than she let on.

Her breath caught in her throat as he neared, his lips nearing hers. While Yoko had remembered everything, it had meant that Kurama did as well. And since she and Yoko had shared several very intimate moments in their lives, it meant for some discomfort on that side. Then again, she had found she liked this side of the new Yoko even more. When their lips met, she forced herself to pull away, looking down, and her hands pushing against his chest. "When I'm off duty. I still need to protect you, and I can't if we are… Having our fun." She said, looking up at him with a sad smile.

The fact was that despite her be very happy about Yoko remembering everything; she was a tad bit apprehensive of starting anything with Kurama or Yoko. Every time she had something bad had started. First Kuronue had died. Then Yoko had died. And then she had almost died. What if this time something worse happened? She looked at him and then pulled away and threw the Spirit of Words at the opposite wall.

A form exactly like Kurama's appeared on the wall and she leaned against the pillar as Kurama sat down again.

"Hello Choucho, or should I call you Rexi now? Yes. I know that you changed your name. I also know that after you left my service you came in league with Kurama. Right about now he is getting his own message from me. It is too bad that you left my service back then. But I want you to know that all can be forgiven, given enough time." Yomi said with a small smile. "I wish to extend an invitation to you to come and join me. In truth, I have a feeling that I will need your help in order to overthrow Mukuro and Raizen. Your Ysandi based help.

Rexi looked at Kurama and then back at the spirit. "Tell Kurama hello for me, for I'm sure the two of you will be talking this over when you return to guarding him at his new human home. I hope to see you soon." The video dissolved.

Silence rang between them. Rexi knew the threat all too well. She also knew it was real. If he had been watching them, he would know all sorts of things that he could use against them. "We have to go to Chime's wedding in Demon World anyway." She said with a smirk. "Why not go and speak with Yomi." She pushed from the wall and looked at him as he rose from his seat and joined her. They both walked back to his house in silence as they decided what to do.

"Ah, Rexi!" said Shiori as they walked up to the front door that she opened. Behind her was the new husband. "Come in, you look so nice with your new hair." To Shiori, they were dating. It explained why they were out late together and it gave them a reason for why she was hanging out at their house so much.

"Thank you Mrs. Hatanaka." She said smiling as she followed Kurama in and up to his room. "Your wedding was beautiful by the way. Suichi was just showing me pictures of it over a late snack. I'm sorry for keeping him out so long. We sort of lost track of time."

"Oh don't worry about it dear. You two go on up and I'll bring around some snacks—"

"No mother, there isn't any need, please go and be with Kazuya. We can take care of ourselves for the night." Suichi said, walking over and kissing her on the cheek before leading Rexi up to his room. As soon as the door shut behind him, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. "Are you off duty now that we are under the protection of six demons?" he asked, his body pressing against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Their bodies pushed together against the wall, Kurama's on top. He asked something about her being off duty and all she could do was nod. AS his lips touched her, she shuddered. His body felt so warm, even with the damn clothes that were between them. How was she ever going to be able to tell him to stop when the passion that was building between them kept growing hotter and hotter? He pulled away and his lips started to trail to her ear which his nipped gently at. She couldn't help it, she giggled.

And then he was pulling her towards the bed, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. She followed easily, until a flash of lightening outlined one of the demons outside the window. She jerked away and glared as he flew away to continue the surveillance. None of the humans would be able to hear or see them. She sighed and smiled at him before sitting on his bed.

"We should be talking about Yomi and what we are going to do." She said, taking off the jacket she had been wearing while outside.

Kurama frowned as the demon went on its way first and then down at her. "Not while you are off duty." He said, taking off his own brown jacket and advancing on her. He hadn't held and kissed her for a long time and his insides demanded that he did. He wanted every demon to know that this Ysandi was his and was not to be messed with. Of course the human portion of him knew that was Yoko talking, but they had become almost one now. It was hard to tell where Yoko was and where Suichi started. His hand cupped her chin and brought her lips up to meet his again.

"If not now then when? When I'm on duty, I have to pay attention to the surroundings not a conversation that we are having. We should talk about it tonight." She replied after pulling from the kiss again. Fear whelmed up in her. They were starting something. What if one of them got killed because of it? She couldn't handle losing him again. She didn't want to lose him.

Kurama's frown deepened and he looked down at her. "What is wrong Rexi? You haven't kissed or hugged me since you woke up. Are you avoiding those situations on purpose?" He asked, collapsing onto the bed next to her, watching her as he bent forward to rest his weight on his knees through his elbows.

"No, of course not." She said a bit too quickly. Kurama didn't say anything in return and just kept watching her. "I'm not worried about it Kurama. I just don't want to rush it. And we really should discuss what we are going to do with Yomi. He will expect us soon, and I still have three months on my sentence, and your parents would be curious if you disappeared for longer than a weekend."

"Why tonight, Rexi? Nothing is going to happen to change what's going to happen when it comes to Yomi, whether we discuss it tonight or tomorrow. I just want to spend some time with you and only you. I don't want to think about my family, or Spirit Detective work, or anything else but you. Are you afraid that something is going to happen if we become romantic?" Kurama asked, watching her face as a single second of fear filled her face as he asked about the romantic aspect of the night. "Nothing is going to happen." He stressed.

She snorted. She couldn't help it. Did he know how silly he sounded? "Kurama, something always happens when we want to be happy. Haven't you noticed that already? First you died when I agreed to marry you." She had long since forgotten the difference between Yoko and Kurama. They were the same to her now, "And then we almost get killed by my sister when you start to remember about what happened in your past." She rose from the bed, agitated as she explained her fears to the man that obviously loved her.

He followed her and pulled her into a hug that she returned, hiding her face in his shirt. He smelled like roses and gardens. She felt a flutter next to her face and smelled the wet rose smell that came from his hair. He wouldn't push her though. This was something she had to come to terms with on her own. He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Whatever makes you comfortable Rexi." He told her and released her before turning to hang his coat up. She could tell that he was disappointed though and she felt bad for a moment.

She turned and slipped out of the room as he was putting his jacket away in the walk in closet. When he came back she was gone. He sighed and went to do some relaxing. He was out of school for the summer. They would start school soon. And then he knew what they were going to do in order to get away. His parents had a month long honey moon planned for the month of August. Yusuke had already left for his own reunion with his father and now he would leave to reconcile with his on past. With Rexi by his side of course. If she ever got over her fear that something was going to go wrong. He growled to himself about how it was silly to fear something as unpredictable as that before he fell asleep. He didn't notice as Rexi sat out in the tree next to his bedroom window, her eyes watching him as he slept. Pain, fear and worry clouded them as she thought. The demons watched her back as she watched him and later slept.

**Two days later**

They hadn't spoken since the night with the orbs from Yomi. She had been busy showing Koenma that she was at tip top shape through different tests that had been given while the humans were busy and she was on duty. While Rexi had avoided him, Kurama had been thinking about their relationship. If Yomi knew about it, then there had to be a reason. He had never know Yomi to be a strategist, but if he had become such a high person since he had sent the assassin after him, then he would have had to become one sooner or later.

They met up outside of Koenma's office when they were summoned to discuss their plans for Chime's wedding. After the dreams, Chime and Limrin had thought it was stupid to hold out any longer. Their wedding was scheduled for the next week and they had asked their sister to be there. And she'd been given an invitation for her own guest, though Chime had been looking at Kurama when he had delivered the present three weeks before. Koenma had schedule them to talk to them about their plans while there together since it had been decided that Kurama would go with her.

She smiled at him, a joy for passing the latest test overwhelming her when she had seen Kurama. "I'm being fully released from therapy." She reported.

"That's great." He said, looking away with a frown. He wasn't sure he could keep up with the mixed signals that she kept throwing at him. And he was still almost hurt over her disappearing that night. He then led the way into Koenma's office without another glance at her.

She should have expected this. She supposed that it was almost for the best, but she couldn't keep the hurt from breaking in for a few moments. Then she put on a brave face and entered the room. She was happy to see that Maze was there and she quickly went over to give him a hug. She stayed near him, as Koenma entered the room and took his seat.

"Congratulations on proving that you are capable to be a body guard again Rexi." He said with a smile. She bowed a little with a smile to say thanks without showing the true glee she had felt when she had received the news.

And so the planning went. They both reported on their messages and Koenma seemed concerned, but said that they were to join Yomi and keep an eye on each other. They were to report whenever they could. When Rexi asked about her remaining sentence, he looked thoughtful. "I'll suspend it since I trust you to return Rexi. When this thing with Yomi is done, you will return and full fill it." He finally said.

"Thank you Lord Koenma." She said formally and led the way out of the room when everything was said. If Kurama wanted to give her the cold shoulder, she would take it, but at the same time, lock away her own feelings. But that didn't keep her from giving it one more time. When he left the room, she turned around and looked at him and then stepped up, and putting a hand on his arm.

"I am sorry about the other night Kurama. I was worried about Yomi as well as something might happen. I shouldn't have left though. It was wrong of me." She whispered, looking up at him but unable to catch his eye like she had for so long.

"Listen. I'll meet you here when it's time to go to your brother's wedding. I'll be your date there and I'll be your partner when we are at Yomi's. But I need a little space right now. You were right. Something bad always happens when we try to get together. Maybe you were right in that we shouldn't rush it, or maybe we should consider seeing if these feelings have faded. We are both different people now." He said, finally looking at her in the eyes. Pain was there, but all she could think of was how his words were sounding. They sounded strangely like someone breaking a relationship off.

She stepped back and put a hand on Maze who had stepped forward and started to growl. He could feel the whirlwind of emotions in her, and didn't like how Kurama seemed okay with throwing them into the wind so easily. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't be like one of those silly humans that cried and demanded to know what she could do to make this right.

"That wasn't want I meant, but if you think it would be wise, I'll try to stay out of your way. I'm the same Rexi that you knew before you became part human. But you have changed, and I'll respect that." She finally said and turned, dragging Maze away.

Her words had been strong, but she felt herself crumble inside. This couldn't really be happening could it? They weren't really thinking of taking a 'break' from each other and see if anyone interested them? She closed her eyes and sunk down against the wall as they turned around the corner. Maze crouched with her and held her as she tried to muffle as sobs started to rack her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few days for the two were strained. While she kept out of sight, Kurama knew that Rexi was there as a body guard at his house. He hadn't thought she would accept his suggestion. A small part of him had hoped at the risk of losing him, she'd get over the fear that something would happen and fight to keep him. When he hadn't, he had stood there just long enough to see her turn the corner. He had almost gone after her. Almost.

She was grateful that he hadn't followed her. She had sat there and sobbed quietly into Maze's chest for half hour. Then she had thought she would have been able to tough it out. She could watch over Kurama without getting emotionally involved. Given the right mixture of paints, she would remain invisible to everyone but Maze. So she had followed him and his family, splitting her time into fourths between them.

That was until three days later. She had figured she'd follow Kurama home after school. Only she had found him flirting with a girl in his class; a human girl. He'd known she was there from her demonic signature, and had finally left after he no longer felt it. Maybe that would get her to start fighting if she saw that he was 'moving on'. He couldn't very well stay obligated to a woman who couldn't be with him because she feared that something would happen. At least that was how he saw it until he returned home to find an envelope on his desk.

It was obvious who it was from. A golden butterfly perched on a rose bush design was on the front—a sign that Rexi had taken when she and Yoko had been together. He expected an angry note, or a note that begged him to return to her. Maybe something say how horrible he was or how ugly or unsuitable the girl had been for him. At least it would show that she cared still.

Instead when he opened it, a ring fell out as he pulled out a single sheet of paper. Two words had been scrawled on the page. It was obviously written in a rush. He could still smell her in the room. She hadn't been gone long. She was probably running or following a family member by now and nowhere near him. He didn't need to be able to see her to know he'd hurt her more than he had intended.

_Forgive me._

He read those two works, confusing filling him until he picked up the ring and studied it. Pain seared through him as he recognized the ring she had always worn since Yoko and she had agreed to marry. He'd collapsed onto the bed after that and stared at the ring he held. She really believed that he wanted to see other people. She thought that he didn't care a wink about her any more. This hadn't been what he wanted. Not in the least. He had hoped she'd come to her senses. It didn't seem fair anymore. Those two words seemed to cut through him, leaving him wondering what he was going to do now.

That had been four days before. Kurama hadn't felt her signature for the rest of that time. Rexi had gone out of her way to avoid him, following the other family members or letting her spy network do the work instead. She didn't want to remind him uselessly about his past with her. It was obvious, at least to her that their part together was over. It never occurred to her that he had only been doing this to get her to fight for him.

She now waited next to the portal in the traditional wedding attire—a skirt that had a calm blue background with butterflies of all sorts of colors and a matching off the shoulders shirt. Kurama entered the portal room wearing a similar outfit only this time the background was silver instead. This had been a gift to him from Chime and Syri for the wedding. She halted her pacing and stared at him as he returned the favor. They looked away at the same time.

"Where is Maze?" Kurama asked, looking at the open portal.

"He went ahead already since he's Limrin's father. He's required to connect them. He went yesterday. I was going to go with him but your mother and father were being followed by a vengeful demon. I had to take care of them and by the time I got back the portal was closed." Rexi replied. The portal behind them would lead right to the village so there was little reason for her to guide him there. Especially since he had already been there twice without her help.

"Thank you for taking the time to protect them. They asked why you weren't there to see them off today though." He said, watching her from the corner of his eye. Was it too late to apologize? In his pants pocket his right hand curled around the ring. He had contemplated selling it after the shock of it had worn away. He'd screwed up in letting his male frustration rule the situation. No, there was no way he could go back after the things he had said.

"It's my job. And… I wasn't sure I was going to be welcome with our… Arrangement." She refused to remember that she had given him the ring. It had seemed so right at the time. HE had seemed happy when talking to that human. But it also felt weird whenever she reached over to play with it only to find it was gone.

"You've become my mother's favorite person over the last few months. She thought you looked beautiful and almost like a prince in your outfit at the wedding despite the way you looked like you were about to faint at any moment. She almost thinks of you as family now." Kurama said, turning to watch her fully. Rexi had been invited to Shiori's wedding in the summer and had come in a maroon full length dress with an open sweeter of the same color. She had been truly beautiful that day. Their eyes met as they remembered the dances they had shared. She couldn't hold his gaze for long though and they both looked away quickly.

"I still don't want to cause you any inconveniences. We should go. Chime's wedding will start in less than two hours." She said, plastering a smile on her face and jumping through the portal, leaving Kurama to follow and contemplate her answer.

They arrived just outside of the village and were greeted by Rexi's parents who hugged the both of them and ushered them to the spot where Limrin and Chime would take their vows. Rexi went to stand next to her brother, giving him a hug and congratulating the both of them ahead of time as she took her customary station as 'brides maid' on her brother's side. Her own Bond, Maze, stood behind his son as the program began. Limrin stood, waist up bare, intricate designs ran over his body in a purple paint that was their mixed blood. The same was to say of Chime. Waist down they wore pants where the designs continued.

Chime's face was decorated with several intertwining vine like paints while Limrin's held none. They linked hands and Maze and Rexi stepped forward each taking an end of a ribbon before alternating twisting it around the two arms, signifying the joining of the two men as they stared into each other's eyes, for the first time sharing the thoughts as a married couple. A high priest of their village stepped forward as Rexi and Maze stepped back. It went on for another hour as they made the promises to each other which were changed slightly for the rare occurrence of two Bonds marrying.

Kurama could see that Rexi was bursting with pride and happiness as she watched from her place behind and to the left of Chime. She was almost glowing as she watched as they said the last words of the binding as the ribbon burst into butterflies and flew away. There were cheering from the hundreds of people that had come to witness the joining. And then Chime and Limrin were locked in each other's arms, a passionate kiss created before their eyes. Despite this, he couldn't take his eyes off Rexi as she hugged her brother and then her new brother-in-law.

She even had a real smile for Kurama when they caught each other's eyes momentarily before the party began. "It was a beautiful ceremony." He said as he walked over, his hands one more in the pockets of his pants fiddling with the ring.

"It was one of the most beautiful that I've ever had the pleasure of seeing." Rexi replied, watching as the first dance was given to the two men who danced as if one. There was a seriousness to the dance that Rexi doubted anyone else could create.

Syri came over and put her hands on the backs of Rexi and Kurama, pushing them quickly out into the empty dance floor as a trilling from one of the instruments began. These were not the songs of Human world and Kurama was at a lost. Rexi looked back at her parents who watched her with expectance. No one knew about their deal. She couldn't give it away now. To share bad news about love at a wedding was bad luck for the couple that was joined that day.

She told this to Kurama as she positioned her hands in the right place, also instructing him as the music started. They were dancing to a slow song, which she suspected was her mother's doing. Soon she smiled as Kurama caught on quickly and soon they were locked in an endless gaze that seemed to take on a life of its own. They started to lean in and their lips met as they slowed and the music stopped. When they pulled away, Rexi and Kurama were both blushing as sheering could be heard from Chime.

Rexi's eyes traveled to her brother and then she bolted. She turned and ran out of the floor through a corridor made by the people watching. Syri frowned and looked worriedly after Kurama as he ran off to follow. Maze grabbed Kurama before he could leave though.

"No. You have hurt her enough. Make up your mind young fox. She has gone through hell and back to get your memories returned. I will not let her be treated as a new play toy for your amusement. Return to the wedding and I will go to my Bond. If you follow, you will only make it worse." He said, his voice menacing as he went to find Rexi who was a flitting blue figure far away now. He started to walk after her without a rush. He would always be able to find her and they would always be able to talk through the bond.

Chime came to stand next to the pained Kurama. "She does a good job acting as if nothing was wrong. I could tell it though the moment you two came through the portal. But then, I spent a century with her and so I knew what she was like. You will learn Kurama. It'll just take time." He said, before leading Kurama back to the wedding where he coaxed what had happened out of Kurama.

It took an hour before Rexi was brought back by Maze. She apologized to Chime for making a mess of the dance and then told them she would be retiring to her room. She refused to look at Kurama though as she thanked him for the dance. She was walking away when a young man stopped her. The party was still in full swing and he was able to persuade her onto the dance floor.

"You looked so beautiful dancing earlier. I couldn't very well let you go to sleep before you danced with me." He said softly, looking into her eyes as they began to dance to one of the faster dances. Being an Ysandi, he knew them must better than Kurama did. They looked like two butterflies flying around a flower what with his gold outfit and her blue one circling each other.

Kurama frowned and looked at the girl who started to smile as they talked and danced. Kurama started to slouch in his chair as he watched. He wanted to go up there and say that she was spoken for, but couldn't bring himself too. He had been the one to suggest the split up. How would it look if he threw a fit the moment she tried to do what he had with that girl at school?

"It is perfectly acceptable if you go and ask for another dance." Limrin suggested, sitting down next to Kurama as he watched Chime dance with his mother with eyes that spoke of nothing but love.

"I can't. I won't tell you why now, she said it was bad luck for you if we spoke about it today. But I can't." Kurama said.

"You looked perfectly happy when the two of you kissed earlier. What is to keep you from experiencing that now? Oh." Limrin said, noticing as Kurama pulled out the ring and started to play with it. "Oh! I see." His eyes were wide as he studied the ring. It all made sense now.

"May I know who that is? That she's dancing with?" he asked, keeping his voice calm despite the mix of emotions that he felt. Limrin followed his gaze. They were on their fourth song dancing together.

"That? He's the youngest son of the headman. They are about the same age actually. I want to say they were born only a year apart, him first." Limrin reported. "They used to be best friends before she ran away. He almost went with her but decided that he couldn't once his sister was promised off to another family and their older brother died. I believe his name is Tyuki."

Kurama's hand tightened around the ring and he stuffed it into his pocket. He turned from the dance scene and took a drink of whatever was in his glass. It was about this time that Rexi did break from Tyuki's grasp and go back to the room they had been offered to stay in. Tyuki followed her silently; making sure no one followed them. He didn't notice Kurama's hard gaze nor that when he disappeared into the room Kurama rose and followed them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurama's hand tightened around the ring and he stuffed it into his pocket. He turned from the dance scene and took a drink of whatever was in his glass. It was about this time that Rexi did break from Tyuki's grasp and go back to the room they had been offered to stay in. Tyuki followed her silently; making sure no one followed them. He didn't notice Kurama's hard gaze nor that when he disappeared into the room Kurama rose and followed them.

Rexi was getting ready for bed when Tyuki entered the room. She turned, covering her naked chest when he entered. "Oh, Tyuki, if you'll wait outside for another moment I'll get decent. I really did mean to get some rest though." She said as the man neared her, a look she couldn't describe crossing his face as he looked at her there with the ankle length skirt and a plain cloth hiding what was beneath from view.

"Come now Rexi. I've seen you without a shirt on before." He told her with a laugh as he did look away for a moment but that was just so he could put the latch down on the door that he closed behind him.

She laughed, as she turned, revealing the smooth skin of her back to him as she bent over and grabbed the bra she had been wearing under her dress outfit. While her back was turned he came forward silently, his gentle fingers running up over the flawless skin he had dreamed about so much since she had left. She jerked and turned to look at him over her shoulder. Her eyes locked with him and she was reminded of the face that they were at the perfect time to marry. That was when the hormones in a Ysandi's body were at their highest. It was no wonder that he had followed her in here.

"I'm sorry Tyuki. I'm not interested in having a relationship like that just yet." She told him before he grabbed her shoulder and pulled him back against her, an arm going around her front so that it strapped her arms to her chest.

"You seemed willing to have a relationship with that foreigner." He told her soft as he smelled her hair and then kissed her ear softly. She could hardly breathe. First there was the shock that he would find her interesting. Then there was the fact he was wearing a perfume of some kind that made her eyes widen and her body wanting nothing more than to stay there with him. He was going to seduce her if he kept standing so close. And she'd have no defenses against it. Maze was back at the party, closing off his connection as she had asked him to do while she slept. He would not know anything was wrong unless he peaked in on her.

"Kurama? It was a mistake." She whispered, feeling woozy suddenly. "We haven't been truly romantic for many years. In fact we just decided it would be better to see others."

"Then what is the matter with me? You are staying aren't you? You could be my wife. I've been waiting for you to return. I'm wealthy. I could offer you all that you and your Bond would ever want." He told her as his fingers played with her side making her squirm in his grasp a little. He grinned down at her.

"You are my friend Tyuki." She replied looking up at him. His black hair hung over jade eyes that she lost herself in once she looked into them. If she imagined just right she could see him with the red head that she truly wished had walked in on her with this thought in mind. But then he was kissing her and they were not the lips she had become accustomed too.

He pressed her back against the bad mat, climbing on top of her. She still held the red shirt up to cover her chest. He began to take it away and then someone was pounding on the door. She had just started to fall under the spell of the lust perfume. She jerked and looked up at Tyuki as he looked at the door. He pressed his hand down on her lips when she made to cry out.

"Rexi, are you in there? Come on open up. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." called an obviously cranky Kurama. Tyuki frowned at the door hoping he'd go away as he used his other hand to pull the shirt away from Rexi's chest. With his hand over her mouth, he began to kiss her neck and further down. She struggled, making small noises as he touched places that only Yoko had before. She used one hand to cover her chest form his assault and reached out with her hand and scratched at him. He used his other hand to hold down the hand as he hissed as a cut opened on his cheek.

He didn't see it coming. Kurama had called upon a seed he had left in the room to come and unlatch the door. When he'd entered, he'd seen the scratch on Tyuki's face and the way he was holding her down. That was all he needed. He pulled out his rose whip and whipped it around Tyuki's neck. "You do one more thing to Rexi, and I'll be forced to decapitate you." Kurama said softly. It was a deadly soft voice he had only ever used when Karasu had threatened Rexi at the Dark Tournament and against her sister.

Tyuki froze as the deadly sharp thorns touched his neck. Slowly he released her wrist and stood up, his hands raised in surrender. She scrambled away, pulling her shirt on over her quickly. She looked from Kurama to Tyuki and then couldn't help it. She walked over to Tyuki and started to pummel him. Kurama pulled his rose whip away without injuring the man as he sat back and watched. An amused look appeared on his face as a young woman came running in to stare as Tyuki was thrown onto the ground by a very angry Rexi. Soon Tyuki lay there unconscious and Rexi was dusting off her hands.

"If you don't get him out of here now, I'll turn my anger out on you." She said, glaring at the woman who was obviously his Bond. The woman rushed forward and started to pull him away, returning glare for glare. She then turned to look as Kurama neared her. Her jaw set. What was he going to say to her about being weak enough to be taken advantage of like that? He stopped when he was at the door.

"I'll wait outside while you finish changing." He told her and went outside and closed the door behind him. She had hoped that he would say something at her. It felt as if he didn't really care what happened now.

She turned and changed into a button up shirt that was loose just enough to be comfortable and then some pajama pants. When she was done, she opened the door and told him she was done. She quickly went to her bed and laid down with her back to him as he started to change as well. She kept her back turned until she heard him sit down. She rose and turned to look at him, her hands fiddling in front of her nervously.

"Yes Rexi?" he asked when he noticed that she stood there, trying to think of something to say. "What is it? I was right about wanting to get some sleep."

She felt bad for taking up so much time and bowed to him. "Thank you for getting Tyuki off me. I'm sorry to bother you." She told him before turning to go back to bed.

He rose quickly and walked over, grabbing her shoulder as she turned to get into bed, turned her and kissed her. At least that was what he wanted to do. Instead, he remained where he had been sitting and then turned to lay down with a muttered welcome. She smiled softly at that and fell asleep quickly as the exhaust from that day's happenings started to accumulate in her body. They were to go to Yomi's side the next day and they had a long way to go. They'd be traveling alone for two days at least.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They left early the next morning. Chime thanked the both of them, his face flushed. Rexi teased him about having a bit too much fun in their new home with his new husband. He pushed her towards Kurama and grinned.

"Don't kid me Rexi. I'm sure the two of you had so much fun last night when you went to bed early." He replied before a stricken look passed through his features. He looked over his shoulder at Limrin who neared, looking serious. "What do you mean that they don't like each other anymore?" he demanded from Limrin before looking back at Rexi and Kurama.

Rexi was refusing to look at her brother and his husband. Her hands clenched in front of her as she forced a smile on her face. "It's not that big of a deal Chime. I'll see you when I visit next. I don't care how you pull it off but I want nieces and nephews! Adopt if you have to." She teased before leaning up and kissing his cheek before turning to start off. He grabbed her wrist though and tugged her away from the other two men.

"Sis, what is up with you? Kurama is a catch and a half. Why do you not want to be with him anymore? You two have been head over heels for each over for over a century." Chime demanded, crossing his arms. Having inherited height from their parents he loomed over her.

She tried to put a careless tone to her voice. "It doesn't matter Chime. He thinks that we aren't made for each other anymore. He's changed, what with being part human now. We are trying to go with other people now." She said with a cheesy grin before turning and trying to walk off. But she wasn't the first one that got to Kurama.

Chime stomped his way over to the man and started to yell at him before lips found his ear and nibbled on it. Limrin pulled his husband back from the young man, distracting him as best he could. He sent a look at Kurama that said get out of there fast as he pulled Chime tightly against his body. Rexi took the hint quickly and led the way they were supposed to go.

When they were a mile away they heard Chime yelling after them. Rexi laughed and started to run. Kurama was happy that she was mailing and followed for a different reason. Chime's words ran through his mind.

_Are you nuts? You can't really believe the two of you aren't made for each other! It'll only ruin both of your lives!_

Rexi hopped onto the awaiting butterfly formed Maze and held out her hand to Kurama. He gripped it and pulled himself up. The butterfly flew into the sky and then they were alone for two days. He looked down at the ground and grinned. Being a earth bound demon, this was a rare occasion for him. "Tell Maze thank you for flying." He told her over the wind.

Rexi had lost the fake smile she had had on her face and now was grinning genuinely. She hadn't been allowed to fly for months and this was an amazing feeling. The wind blew her hair around her. There was a warm thing behind her—Kurama—and she couldn't think of one other thing that she would need for quite some time. Then he spoke and she was remembered who was there with her. Her heart sank an inch and she hung her shoulders and leaned forward, speaking the words to her Bond. He made a noise and she turned to look at him. Her cheeks were red from the wind and she smiled.

"He says that if you keep being an idiot he won't ever give you a ride again no matter how urgent it is. He'll make you walk." She reported and then looked forward to keep the distance between them. After the night before, she had worn her pants and loose shirt again. She didn't want to give any other man access to things like that.

Kurama watched her and looked away. He was also thinking about the night before, how her skin had been so pale. How her hand and arm had been the only thing to cover her chest; how she had fought that man once he was down for the count. She had been so angry and funny to watch that he'd forgotten that she had been almost raped. He just hoped that man had his balls cut sometime if he tried doing that to someone else.

Before he could stop himself, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back against his body. "Relax. I know you are still tired. And this'll keep us both warm until we reach Yomi's city." He told her, his arms wrapping around her. He felt her stiffen and then relax a bit. It was an improvement from the sadness that he had caused. He still had a long way before he'd make up for the pain he caused her, but this was a beginning.

And that was how they spent the next two days. They reached Yomi's city at the beginning of the third day. Maze touched down and the two slipped off, looking around cautiously. A small little demon neared them as Maze flew off; promising to be within call shot if she needed him.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to see you again Miss Choucho. Are you coming back to join us as well?" the demon asked in its whiny little voice. She had always hated this little man that seemed to be Yomi's right hand midget. She fell into the attitude that she had held when here; one of indifference and superiority.

"Yes. That was what I was thinking of Lord Yomi has anything good to offer." She said before looking around. "Where is the old blind rascal anyway? He couldn't meet us here? How rude." She felt an elbow in the ribs from Kurama and she looked over at him before shrugging. "He knows I'm joking. Don't you Yuda?"

"Of course Miss Choucho." He replied, though he looked really displeased to say it.

"Oh please, I go by Rexi now. Butterfly just seemed too obvious and the humans I've been forced to live with have been horrible at remembering my name." she replied with a smile that could have cut skin if it was given the chance.

"Rexi then. Come along. Lord Yomi is waiting for you both." The little troll like demon turned and led the way to the highest tower where Yomi sat waiting. Rexi was watching everywhere at once as Kurama walked next to her. As they approached Yomi, Kurama seemed to get nervous as Rexi's energy began to heighten. She bounded past Yuda who seemed to take this in stride and bounded up to sit on the chair's top over Yomi.

"Hello Lord Yomi. I'm sorry I was gone so long." She said in a sing-song voice as she smiled down at him. "But you know, I warned you when I joined you that I would be difficult to keep tied down. A butterfly doth fly whenever it feels the need and I needed too. But here I am now. Oh and Kurama showed up too!"

Kurama was stunned at the almost playful way she was with him. From all of his memories he had never seen her act this way. He was confused now and watched with interest as Yomi reached up and patted her leg.

"I have seen him there. Welcome Kurama and welcome back Rexi." Lord Yomi said as she hopped down from the chair and lightly ran back to stand in military fashion next to Kurama. He continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye with interest as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Thank you Yomi. It has been a long while." Kurama replied, getting a scowl from Yuda. He wasn't going to call Yomi 'Lord'. They had been friends before. Though his energy was astonishing. He'd be respectful, but he wouldn't say Lord this and Lord that.

"Will the two of you be sharing a room or having separate rooms? Last I heard you two were lovers now." Yomi asked, bringing a blush to mantel the two demon's faces.

"Can I have my old room back?" Rexi asked and looked away, inspecting the place. "You sure haven't remodeled since I left over two hundred years ago. You really should. This is starting to look outdated if you don't mind me saying Lord Yomi."

"They were Yuda's additions." Yomi said bringing her attention to the scowling Yoda looking demon.

"Oh." She said, sounding thoughtful. "No wonder they look so old!" Her voice changed to a happy one as she laughed and looked around again. Kurama wanted to slap her silly. What was wrong with her? The moment she had gotten there she had been insulting Yuda and been acting high.

"Sadly, right now we only have one room ready to go. While it has two beds, it's all we can spare for the two of you." Yomi said, not sounding sorry in the least.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rexi wanted to pound Yomi, but instead all she did was bounce around on the spot. Her eyes wandered around, though her attention was on Yomi as he welcomed them and told them to take the rest of the day to relax. Then she started to bounce away when he told them where the room was. Despite not having been there for two hundred years, it was pretty much the same. She took this turn and that while she continued to bounce around like a little child after having far too much candy. Yuda had been ordered to lead them in the right direction if she got turned around which she did once. Which she thought was pretty impressive.

When they got into the room and Yuda had left she let the giggly Rexi go and she collapsed onto one of the beds, putting an arm over her face. She lay there and relaxed until she felt the gaze of Kurama on her. She sat up and tilted her head. "You probably want an explanation for my sudden mood swing, huh?" she asked.

"It would be nice to know that you haven't completely lost your mind." Kurama said with a laugh. While yes he had thought she was losing her mind, he didn't believe it had been for absolutely no reason. "So tell me Rexi. Why did you never act this way around me when we knew you?"

"Because I take my work seriously. And since, in the beginning at least, I took my working with you as a job. At least in the beginning. Now I don't. There's another reason too. Have you ever done that? Bounced around like a little kid? It's exhausting!" she stressed with a laugh as she got up and started to stretch. Since they had time to recuperate from their journey, she meant to spend it relaxing and to get used to her bouncy nature around Yomi.

"Yomi always gave me stuff that I needed to work also. Call what I was acting like a mask. I had that mask to make him think I was a spy and a very good actress and then I had the side that you came in contact when I was your maid, then secretary, and then friend." She finished looking over at him.

He was laying back, his eyes closed. She shut up that moment and rose silently. She walked over to look down at him with her head to the side. Could this man really fall asleep while she was explaining things? She couldn't help but smile then. He was out it seemed for the time being. She grabbed the blanket off her bed and quickly covered him before turning to leave.

"Don't get into trouble, you hear me Rexi? I don't want to have to explain to Koenma about why you got in trouble while you were here." Kurama said, sitting up to watch her, rubbing a small amount of sleepiness from his eyes. He hadn't been fully asleep. He'd just closed his eyes as he listened to her voice.

She turned to look back at him and frowned. "I see the kind of trust that you put in me. Go to sleep Kurama. I'm only going to see Yomi about a place for Maze. Last we were here, Maze stayed in human form and was my apprentice, or so I told him. He can't stay in butterfly form forever though." She explained and left the room.

Kurama watched the doorway for a moment before lying back down. He may have had bad feelings about her going around alone, but he wasn't going to state them. He had just gotten her to not feel cautious around him. Sleep enveloped him quickly though and his dreams were plagued with ways he could have saved her earlier two days ago.

She quickly wound her way this way and that through the corridors, staying out of people's sight as she overheard different snippets of gossip. She was listening to a particular juicy piece of gossip about two demons having a spat over a man when Yomi snuck up on her. He touched her shoulder suddenly. She spun, kicking out with her leg, bringing attention to them from the others in the hallway. Yomi caught her foot midair and tilted his head, looking in her direction though it always felt like he did look at her.

"Lord Yomi!" she said, gasping before bowing low. She put the bounce in herself as she rose from the bow. "I'm sorry I should have looked at who I was kicking at."

"Relax Rexi. You needn't worry about it." He told her softly before taking her arm and leading her down the hallway as if he was guiding a royal lady to a dance. She bounced along with him, curious as to where he was taking her.

"Now, how has Yoko been since he took a human form." He ordered. She felt bad, but she had to work for him now. She reported about his seemingly change. However she kept her voice light.

"You know, I think it's almost sweet! He used to be so mean during the years he was a demon. We had several falling outs while I was his friend and it was always me coming back and asking for forgiveness." She said looking away from him as he led her out into a passageway. "So where are we going my lord?"

"I was hoping you'd call Maze down from the tower over there and let me meet him as the proper Ysandi demonic butterfly he is." Yomi said, turning and pointing where the large butterfly perched on top of the largest tower.

"Of course, milord." She said, pulling away and calling out mentally for him to come over. "Actually I was going to ask if there was a place that he could stay. He can become a humanoid, but he'll need a room away from us."

"Us? You and Kurama you mean?"

"Yes, of course. Actually he and Kurama are at odds for the moment. That is why I ask my lord." She replied as Maze came to land not three feet from her side. She patted his fuzzy side and motioned for Yomi to go ahead and touch him. While he may have been blind, she had learned long ago to treat him as if he could see. He was not as incapable as some of his opponents may have guessed.

Yomi took advantage of that and stepped forward to trap the girl between him and Maze. He reached out and touched the soft body with a hand that was far gentler than his nature would have suggested.

"You would think that his body would have been armored to survive. But it's soft as if it could be a blanket. Amazing." He whispered, his had going to touch one of the wings with fingertips. She watched him with amazement. She hadn't thought that he could be this gentle and then he turned that face down to look at her. His fingertips trailed down the wing to cup her chin in his fingers, tilting her head up.

"I can see that you no longer wear a ring on your left hand. There is a sunline there." He explained, picking up her left hand and examining it with his 'sight'.

She was reminded once more of the lack of ring there and she pulled her hand away. "Myself and Yoko believed it would be better if we stopped chasing after each other. He has changed, as I explained earlier. He doesn't believe that after that change he and I are compatible. I take his word on that and returned the ring that linked us." She explained as she turned her head away from Yomi so that it no longer rested in his hand. Her giddy outer mask dissolved as she thought about it.

"That is too bad. I am sorry that this has happened to you. But do not worry too long over it. You are young and will no doubt find another. After all, after I take over all of the Makai, you will have hundreds of men that will be willing to take you and make you his own. Men that will be glad to have you and not dismiss you after so many years of dedication." Yomi said, before stepping back. He could continue with his own plan. That is good. Maybe it would make some interesting develops.

"I'm not interested in finding anyone Lord Yomi. While Kurama may believe that we can find different people, I don't. Forgive me for speaking so, but I believe that like fate took your eyes to make you stronger, I was given Yoko for that reason—to become stronger. While he may take another as his wife or his lover, or his girlfriend, I'll be by his side until he dies again or he orders me away." She replied turning to Maze who nodded his large head and flew away.

"That will only pain you more my dear Rexi. You shouldn't have to go through so much pointless pain." Yomi soothed. "Or better yet, why don't you tell him this?"

"Because he doesn't want to hear it. I screwed up and was afraid that if we got romantic again things would break apart as they have the last few times." She said, before he interrupted.

"A wise fear. But one that will only make it worse for you. But here, I sound like your father or something. I asked you here because I wanted you on your side. But remember, there will be plenty of young men. If you do try to find someone I'm sure you will." Yomi said before walking away and leaving her there to think over what he had said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note from author: Kurama's outfit is the same one that he gets in the anime. This is just in case my description is not good or it doesn't make sense or is horrible. -ROSEY**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

It was the next day that the two saw their host. He summoned them to a special meeting—a dinner really. They had spent the day relaxing after their journey. She had gone bouncing around, seeing all that had changed while he had been content with laying back and enjoying a peaceful dozing opportunity.

Now they waited together outside the meeting hall as Yomi approached from a long hallway. They had been given new outfits to wear. His was a pair of black slacks with a green turtle-neck shirt covered by a blue trench coat type jacket. She wore a jacket similar to his with a dress that stopped at her knees in a slightly darker blue than the coat. While Kurama wore plain black shoes, she had been provided with high heels that raised her to be eye to eye of Kurama.

Her attention was not however on the green orbs that were assessing her. They were on the young demon that was following the leader of their little nation. He was about six foot tall, only a few inches shorter than Yomi. His hair was black with grey eyes that contrasted greatly. He was talking animatedly with Yomi. He stopped when his eyes fell on the woman and man waiting for them.

While it would be ankle suicide to jump in the heels that she was wearing, Rexi put on a happy grin and seemed to bounce without moving. "Hi Lord Yomi, who is your friend?" she asked with laugh as she looked the new demon over before looking back at Yomi.

"Show some respect Miss Rexi!" Yuda snapped and was about to say more until the young man stepped forward. He took her hand and brought it to his lips where he kissed it politely causing a light blush to form on the Ysandi's cheeks.

"Hello, I am Ethan." He said as he lowered her hand to look into her brown eyes. "I also recently joined Lord Yomi's ranks. You must be the infamous Rexi. Yomi has spoken in great detail about you. And you must be Yoko Kurama." He took lingering eyes off the young woman and turned them on Kurama and shook hands with the red head.

Kurama kept any emotion besides interest from his face though he felt everything from jealousy to heartache as she watched him with wide entranced eyes. He'd thought they had gotten over this argument on the flight here. Apparently she still thought he didn't want her.

Yomi stepped in then and smiled at the two. "Ethan recently came back from America. His parents lived in the Human world. They were friends of mind and promised to let Ethan join me if it came to a fight. He is an illusion demon." He explained before motioning for them to join him in the room where a long dining table was positioned.

There weren't many people there and when Yomi led the way in the people rose from their seats. Maybe ten people waited all in different positions of power. Rexi recognized the demon in charge of defense, spy work, and errands on one side. The rest were knew people that she didn't recognize. She followed Yomi to take the second chair down on his left while Kurama was guided to the first on Yomi's right. Ethan sat next to the young woman and smiled radiantly at her.

"Looks like we get to speak over dinner." He said cheerfully. She was actually looking forward to talking with him. It had been a long time since a man had flirted with her openly and not in the shadows or a dark bedroom late at night when all his family was asleep already. She had the bad urge to flirt in return. After all, she wasn't seriously going to do anything with him. She couldn't. Could she?

The dinner went by slow for Kurama and blindingly fast for Rexi. He watched her with growing jealousy. She watched Ethan with growing interest. In fact, she hardly noticed anything besides the jokes and the conversation between her and Ethan and the food that she ate. Even the conversation between Yomi and the rest of the table went over her head. For all she knew they were talking about the latest rounds of the Dark Tournament and how Yusuke couldn't have won.

It was after the last part of the meal was taken away when she finally looked away from Ethan and looked around the room and caught the green ones across from her. Suddenly she felt embarrassed. She tried to look away but couldn't.

"Is everything okay?" Ethan asked, bringing her attention back to him.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She replied before standing quickly as Yomi rose and invited them all to come with him to take an after supper drink. Ethan motioned for her to take his arm as a proper human gentleman would and she accepted, walking with him after Yomi who was speaking to Kurama in soft whispers. They continued to chat along the way having no idea what Yomi was saying to Kurama.

Yomi was smiling ahead but his words were gentle. "Listen, Kurama. There will be a room opening soon and I plan on moving Rexi out of your room. She spoke to me yesterday after the two of you parted ways about how the two of you are no long romantically involved." He stated as he opened the doors to a large parlor and the group spread out to fill it as small demons carrying trays full of glasses with drinks scurried around offering them to everyone. "If I had known ahead of time I would have supplied you with separate rooms."

Kurama couldn't help but look at the two flirting people across the room from him. He wanted to go over there and break them apart and take Rexi and explain to her that he hadn't meant what he said. But with each passing moment, he couldn't bring himself to interrupt. She was laughing like he hadn't heard her laugh in ages. And he was enjoying that sound even if it was on the opposite side of the room.

"Thank you Yomi. But take your time. We are perfectly capable of sharing a room even if we don't share feelings." He finally said, turning his face back as he fiddled with the ring in his pocket that he still carried.

Yomi turned his head towards Kurama and smiled. He had to play this very carefully. If he said too many things at one time it would all fall apart. "Ethan is a good lad. I can see how you might worry about her. You were together for what? Two hundred some odd years? If she does find him appealing, she will have my full support. I only hope that your feelings won't get in the way. This is the most I've seen Ethan tall to anyone besides myself. It might do them both good." He said, taking a sip from his glass.

Kurama turned startled eyes on Yomi. Was he trying to see if he would object to a match for Rexi? Was Yomi actually trying to marry the Ysandi off to someone under his commission? He swallowed back a scream that said he'd never accept that. He looked over at the young woman again. She seemed to be completely relaxed and enjoying herself. Would he really objct to her marrying another man if it made her happy?

"As long as she's happy, I will support any romance that she has. Be it with myself or Ethan over there or with Maze." Kurama finally said, finally looking away from her, unaware that she had overheard that part of his conversation.

Rexi tried to keep control over her face, but a little bit of sadness filled her. She smiled however and excused herself from the company and quickly left the room. Kurama was about to follow her when Ethan streaked after her. He still itched to go by her side, but he had been the one to suggest seeing others. He'd hurt her when he'd flirted with the other girl on purpose. He'd forced her to believe that he really didn't want her anymore. Did he really have the right to go after her and make sure that she was okay? No. No he didn't. He settled back into the conversation with Yomi which took a different turn.

Ethan found her standing in a walkway next to the giant butterfly. She was leaning against it as it rested there, bowing its head over hers. She quickly hid the few tears that had started to fall when he neared. He took her hand as she wiped furiously at the tears and with gentle fingers reached up and wiped them away himself.

"For such a beauty as yourself, you shouldn't cry." He told her softly with a small smile. "Mind if I ask you why?"

Rexi was surprised at his gentleness. After all they had only known each other for two hours at the maximum. "It's nothing. I didn't even mean to cry. I was just thinking. We females can be so fragile you know." She joked before sighing, "This is Maze by the way. Maze this is Ethan, another demon that is working for Lord Yomi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Maze Ysandi." Ethan said with an overly dramatic bow that made her grin despite herself.

_Is this a crazy person?_ Maze asked mentally as he watched the young illusion demon. This got the young woman to laugh and get a strange look from Ethan. And then, suddenly, his lips were on hers. Her eyes widened as the young man pulled away to look at her. That was the boldest she had ever seen a man be.

He smiled as she stared at him shocked and then reached up to scratch the back of his head. "I am sorry." He told her before her eyes flicked behind him and he followed her gaze. Kurama and Yomi were walking towards them. The corridor was long enough that there would have been no way that Kurama had not seen the kiss. Kurama, he could tell was tring not to stare or let emotions form on her his face.

Rexi wanted to just crumble then. However, she kept up appearances and started to bounce in her place as Yomi stopped near them. "Oh hello Lord Yomi! Kurama." She said looking at both before away at the city that sprawled out before them.

"Hello Rexi. Is everything okay?" Yomi asked, curious as he looked from Ethan to Rexi.

"I wish people would stop asking me that." She said finally with a small smile before starting to back up from the group of men. "I think I'm going to retire early. I'll see you later Ethan, Kurama, Lord Yomi." She announced turning and quickly walking away. Maze took off soon after that.

"Kurama, keep going straight and take the first left. I'll meet up with you I wish to have a moment with Ethan alone." Yomi ordered and waited until Kurama was far enough away before turning his full attention on Ethan. "Report."

Ethan looked seriously down the hallway. "She's interesting enough. If we were to get romantically involved any child we had would definitely be powerful." He said, all sense of happiness going away as he watched the butterfly fly high up to its perch. "An illusion and Ysandi demon mating? It hasn't happened for many generations. It is said they would be almost as powerful as a c-class demon at birth if they were to learn to control their powers right."

"Good. I'll make more opportunities for you to worm your way into her affections. Hopefully the rift between the two will grow and you won't have much competition." Yomi said in an almost fatherly way. He had grown fairly attached to both his star pupils Ethan and Rexi. If they were to mate, oh the idea gave him shivers.

"As you wish Lord Yomi." Ethan said and walked away, hands in pants pockets.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note from author: A change of plans, all my followers. There will be ANOTHER act of the Butterfly Chronicles. As I will not spoil anything for this act, I just wanted to let you know that this is no longer the last act of the Butterfly Chronicles. There will be one last one and then it will end. : ) –ROSEY**_

Chapter 8

That evening, Kurama returned to the room looking pale and angry. He stormed in and slammed the door shut behind him, realizing too late that Rexi was there to witness this uncontrolled anger. What was he supposed to say? He'd just got done being threatened by Yomi. He'd sent her away so he could come and help Yomi and now he was being threatened into staying.

Rexi jumped up from her seat on her bed when he entered. She was still dressed in the dress, but the jacket hung on the wall at the foot of her bed. The heels had also been thrown off the moment that she entered the room. The two locked eyes then as they stood off. She remembered the words that she had heard at the party: _As long as she's happy, I will support any romance that she has. Be it with myself or Ethan over there. _ She wouldn't tell him how much it had hurt her to have him think she was truly interested in Ethan, and then to have him see that kiss. Kurama was thinking about how she had seemed so happy when talking to Ethan.

"What's wrong?" she finally asked, breaking the building silence along with the eye contact. Now that she knew that it was Kurama and not some demon assassin, Rexi returned to lounging on the bed. She had gotten back an hour ago when she had left the party and Ethan standing on the walkway.

"Can you still contact your spies?" Kurama demanded, pacing the room as he tried to think of a way out of Yomi's control. He had changed the rules. He had involved his human family and Kurama was going to make sure that he could get nowhere near them.

"Of course I am. Why? Kurama what's wrong? You look like—"Someone_ threatened your mom. _ She finished mentally and her eyes grew large. He simply looked at her, knowing that she figured it out by herself. She frowned then and jumped from the bed to the place where their packs were. She rummaged through it and found a small device much like a cell phone and began to talk into it.

She collapsed back onto her bed as she began speaking rapidly. "I want three following her on the plane. Get them around the outside of the plane as well. I want any demon- Yes I know. Take them off Keiko. They don't need as much protection now that Yusuke's left." It went on like this for an hour as she rearranged her spy network to fit everyone in as tightly as she could. She and Kurama may have broken it off but she still cared about Shiori for sheltering him unknowingly.

Kurama continued to pace and tried to think of how he could get out of this mess. He had thought he'd be able to show up, speak with Yomi, offer his help and then return quickly enough before his parents returned home. Now Yomi had essentially locked him into staying in demon world and helping him finish off this crazy revolution of his. Raizen had lived for hundreds of years. He'd been in power when Yoko Kurama had been an up and coming demon.

Finally Rexi put down the communication device and looked at Kurama. "There is a demon following your mother's plane. But if he goes nearer to it, I've instructed them to attack. We'd have to fight our way out of here if that happens." She reported before standing and going to his side. "Are you going to be okay? I promise my spies will do everything to keep them protected." She reached out to touch his arm as he passed by in his pacing.

He stopped and looked down at her hand. "Thank you." He replied softly before going back to pacing. "I'll be fine. I'm going back to human world to recruit some demons that I met in the Dark Tournament. Lord Yomi will need all the help he can get if he is to win against Mukuro. I leave in a week's time to go talk to them. Will you come with me?" He wanted her away from Yomi in case he tried anything else.

Rexi thought about it. She hadn't gotten any threats to remain here or to help him. Before she could answer, a knock on the door got both their attention. She walked towards it and opened it with a smile. "Yes?" she asked the demon that stood there.

"Lord Yomi wishes to speak with you Mistress Rexi." The demon said, "He was quiet insistent on it actually. I'd go as fast as I could if I were you. It's a pleasure to have you back among us." He seemed nice enough from Kurama's viewpoint and Rexi seemed to like him well enough.

"Of course, I'll be right there. Where is he?"

"He's in the planning room with Yuda and Ethan." The demon said before trotting off.

Ethan's name sent a shock of dislike through Kurama and a wave of interest and embarrassment in Rexi. She trotted over to where her shoes sat and chose the flat ones that she was more comfortable with and grabbed her jacket. "Well, seems like I'll be able to tell you after this meeting if I can go back with you or not." She replied before running off.

She entered the room quickly and bounced over to Yomi, "Yes my lord?" she asked as she sat on the chair arm next to him. Ethan rose an amuse eyebrow. She was acting like a child who came to see her father. Her blond hair had been let down from its earlier pony tail and splayed around her shoulders as she beamed down at the demon king.

"Hello Rexi. I just wanted to ask you a few questions. Do you think that Kurama will betray me? Bring in the spirit detective when he goes to the human world to bring back helpers? Or perhaps he will bring back an army to make sure I don't cause any troubles." He asked, looking at his advisors that had joined them after she had entered.

Rexi's eyes scanned them and frowned. She felt like she was being forced to say things against her will. "My Lord, we are loyal only to you. The likelihood of Kurama back stabbing you is very small." She replied, though she knew that wouldn't account for Kurama really since he had technically backstabbed Yomi before. "So no, I don't believe that he will do anything like that. He was just speaking to me about who he was going to gather up. I've seen them all battle and they are definitely good choices. They would be assets to your army when the time comes." She could only assume that it was true. If it wasn't, she might have reason to fear for her life.

"I trust you my dear." He told her before motioning Ethan forward. "I would like you to take Ethan here on a little fact finding mission. We need you to see how many demons would be willing to join us who have no determined their allegiance just yet. We have one year before Raizen dies, or so Yuda says."

_One year?_ She thought in surprised and let it show. Raizen had always been feared. And if it was true that he was Yusuke's ancestor… For him to die would be a strike to everyone's understanding of the demonic world. And with that it set it. She would not be able to return with Kurama to the human world.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kurama left a week later and she began her trip with Ethan two days later. They traveled all throughout the demonic world throwing hints out that Raizen was about to fall and that Lord Yomi was gathering followers for a united demon world. During that time, Ethan took it slow, but eventually got the young woman to fall for him. It began with dinners when they had done a successful conversion of one town or another. Then it went on to be romantic walks. Eventually they began to share the same room when stopping.

She never forgot about Kurama though and held weekly talks with him on the little cell phone. She didn't tell him though about herself and Ethan, afraid that he would stop talking to her over the device. In truth she still longed to hear his voice over the phone every week and longed even more for him to have never broken it off. But it was too late for that. Kurama had made his decision.

It was one year to the day that Raizen died. Everyone felt it as the energy he emitted winked out. Ethan and Rexi turned to each other and the next moment they were airborne on Maze heading back to Yomi's side. When they arrived back, Ethan dropped down first and then helped the young woman down. Despite their time together he still treated her like a noble lady to her amusement. Then as Maze returned to human form they rushed off to find Lord Yomi. Rexi even added a small jump into her step as she hopped down the long audience room.

"Hey, who's that lass?" came an Irish voice from up ahead. A red haired demon with a little horn in his forehead was floating in the middle of the hall surrounded by other demons and then…

She froze as her eyes landed on Kurama. He stood there in front of Yomi, introducing the demons he had brought, but had stopped when Jin had asked the question. He was smiling at her as she unfroze and continued on her way towards Yomi. Much like the first day they had been there, she hopped onto his chair and hugged Yomi.

"We are back." She announced with a flourish causing a smile to form on Ethan's face as he walked over to a pillar after bowing to Yomi.

"Welcome back. I was wondering when you'd get back after Raizen died." Yomi said with a smile though he was look at Ethan who nodded covertly. "How was your trip? Did the two of you have a good time?"

"An excellent time." Rexi replied before looking at the demon's that stood next to Kurama. They had all grown in strength. Kurama had said that he had been training them, but this was a ridiculous amount of energy growth for all of them. "So when are we going to attack?"

"We aren't. It seems that Raizen's descendent is on his way here to have a talk with us. We never expected him to take Raizen's place, but he seems to have gained the allegiances from the demon under him." Yomi explained.

_Yusuke must have tapped into his demon half. Good for him._ Rexi thought with a grin. "It'll just be more fun to beat him then." She replied and slipped off the chair and giving Kurama friendly hug. "It's a pleasure to see you again Kurama. We'll have to meet up soon and talk some." Then she slipped away and waved at Yomi. "I'm going to go relax and make sure Maze is all right. We pushed him pretty hard to get here so quickly." And with that she skipped out of the room, leaving the rest to talk.

Kurama later found her in a room that had been provided for her and Ethan, putting some clothes away. He wasn't in the most pleasant of moods, but he tried to hide it. He'd found out from demon gossip about the two demons getting together. He entered after a knock and smiled at her. "Rexi." He said politely.

"Oh! Kurama, welcome. I didn't think you'd be let go that soon. Would you like to go get something to eat?" She asked, dropping the clothes to walk over and give him another hug but he backed away and she froze. She wouldn't show how much that had hurt her. She couldn't and wouldn't. Seeing Kurama already brought up enough confusing emotions. "What's wrong?"

"So is it true? You and Ethan?" he asked, walking around their room, looking at everything but her. Because of this he missed the look of horror that had crossed her face. She had wanted to tell him herself. She hadn't wanted him to find out from anyone else.

"We have begun a relationship." She said cautious, letting her arms drop back down to her side. "What have you heard?"

"Oh I've heard a great many things, but most of them sounded too farfetched to be true." Kurama said softly, turning to look at her as she schooled her face into pleasantness. She decided to play at being polite.

"I'm sure most of them are too outrageous to be true. We have begun to court as he likes to put it. Did you find anyone back in human world?" she asked before going back to unpacking some clothes.

He wanted to yell at her. He wanted to tell her that how could he possibly have found anyone else while the whole time there he had worried that Yomi had done something horrible to her until he heard her voice over the phone. But then when he saw her smile a little as she talked about Ethan calling it courting, he couldn't bring himself to break that. She was happy. He'd said he'd support any romance that made her happy. So he lied.

"Yeah. She goes to my school. She's thinking of going to collage to be a doctor." He said, pulling stuff out quickly about a girl in his class. If anything it would be best if it was believable.

"Oh." She said softly, not letting him see the regret that passed over her face. "That's good. I'm glad that, even though we didn't work out, you were able to find someone that you liked in human world. Who knows, maybe after Yomi gets a unified Demon World you can go back and have a life with her?" She said with a grin as she turned to look at him. It was a tight grin, a grin that was used to hide pain. "Come on, I haven't eaten, we should go and get some lunch and talk."

With that she led him quickly from the room towards the lunch hall. It was another day before Yusuke got to the city. She joined Kurama, Jin, and the other demons as they huddled outside of the room where Yusuke and Yomi were meeting. She hadn't been invited to the meeting and was just as eager as the rest of them to see him and see how he had changed without showing that she was friends with him. She was right next to Kurama, squished in between Kurama and the Australian man demon thing. She wasn't quite sure what he was except a drunk.

She couldn't help but inhale the flowery smell that came off Kurama and feel a lump of sadness well up in her. Despite the fact that he had found someone in the human world, it still hurt. She had thought that they would be together forever and never lose each other. Now she found that they were both going in different direction. She was going towards another demon and he was falling for a human.

Yusuke sat before Yomi and was suggesting a tournament. He poured out a bag full of marbles—she thought her heart would stop. Each one of those was worth her life and the lives of five other demons. And there were millions of them. The instinct run in and grab a handful and go off and sell them was strong but she refused. If she did that she'd never be able to relax for Yomi would chase her down for their return.

Then Ethan entered the room, a serious look on his face as he leaned down and spoke in Yomi's ear.

"Fine. A tournament sounds like an excellent idea." Yomi finally said, "If Mukuro agrees." An image of the other ruler appeared at the other end of the table and Rexi had to stifle a gasp. This was getting dangerous. If they weren't careful, the whole demon world would go through his tournament and be roasted. Mukuro nodded in agreement and it was settled. The tournament would be held in two weeks. Any demon that wished to participate could.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The tournament was the next day. Rexi stood next to Ethan as he worked some of his illusions on a demon that had offered to help. She hoped that they wouldn't have to fight each other. She really didn't. She hoped that she wouldn't face any of her friends—not Ethan, not Kurama, not Yusuke or Hiei, not Jin even. While she could easily win with poisoning everyone she didn't want to kill.

Suddenly the demon cried out and shied away as if something horrible was about to come at her. And then she stopped and looked around as if it disappeared. Ethan smiled at this. "Thank you. You may go." He called before turning on Rexi who tilted her head to the side.

"I saw nothing." She told him, blinking. During their year of gallivanting around they had never had to defend themselves using their own powers. A kick here or a punch there normally did it. So this was new, getting to see as Ethan worked. But at the same time she was very confused. Where was the illusion?

"The illusion only works on the one I put on. To anyone outside of the illusion they won't see a thing." Ethan explained as he drew her close and kissed her sweetly. She returned the kiss as her hands tightened in his shirt, pulling him nearer. It wasn't one of the passion filled ones that she and Kurama would have shared, but it was sweet.

When she pulled away she was smiling happily. "I see. So it depends on the person. What did you have her see?" She asked as she laced their fingers together and led the way back to the room they were staying in while waiting for the tournament. She reached up and tucked a piece of her blond hair out of her eyes and laughed as he pulled it back out.

"I had her see giant scorpion poison her and was about to eat her." He told her before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "You are beautiful with your hair down and with some in your face. Of course you are beautiful whenever I see you so it doesn't really matter."

Kurama stepped out in front of them talking to Jin before noticing the couple. Rexi was too busy watching Ethan to notice a sliver of sadness fight through his carefully laid mask. Ethan saw it and had to fight down a small amount of glee at the emotion.

"Ah, Kurama." She said when she noticed them ahead of them. "How is your training doing?" She asked, pulling her hand away from Ethan's and walking over to her friend. Despite her friend's adamant declarations that it was okay for her to show affection towards Ethan when they were together, she still felt odd. She didn't want to seem like she was throwing it in his face.

"It's going good. What about you?" Kurama asked, returning the hug that she offered him.

"I've been doing my thing. Maze has been giving me as many powders as he can without hurting himself." She told him with an evil grin. "Ethan's working on some new illusion tricks."

"Oh, you are participating in the tournament? I thought you were just helping Ethan train." Kurama said, surprise registering freely as he looked down at Rexi. While he knew that she could fight, he hadn't thought that she would participate. She had no reason to fight. She had never mentioned a want to be a queen of the Makai.

"Yeah. I figure it would make a great story someday. Something like 'Hey did I ever tell you about the time that I took on such and such demon at the Makai King Tournament?'." She teased with a laugh. "I hear that the fighters have a chance to forfeit and the other demon can't kill the other. So if I think I can't take on the demon I face I'll just forfeit."

Kurama shook his head though a smile lit his face. "A demon you can't poison with your lovely powders? That will be rare. I won't be surprised if I am eventually saying hello Lady Rexi. Or would you prefer Queen?" he teased before noticing a scowl come over Ethan's face. A slight feeling of happiness at that rose up before he squashed it as she laughed and shook her head.

"No. I'm not going to use poison. It wouldn't be fair." She replied. "I would want a king that can win without cheating. And by using poison, I'd cheat therefore I wouldn't want me to be king."

"A noble one we have here. Not common among demons." Ethan said as he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned against him. He nuzzled her cheek and then her neck, giving it a small kiss as she jumped a little with a nervous giggle as she playfully pushed him away.

"Stop it, you silly. There's no need to be like that right now." She told him, smiling back at Kurama.

"Well we should get back to training." Kurama said, dragging Jin away quickly. He didn't want her getting the wrong idea, or was it the right idea? That he still felt as if he was getting killed slowly as she kissed and was with Ethan?

She watched him go and then looked back at Ethan, busying herself with making sure he was ready for the fights. After all, they were going to be possibly fighting each other. The next few hours went by in a flash and she found herself standing outside of the tournament stadium that had just been finished. It was deserted as she entered and went to the place where all the demons participating would gather to choose who they fought. She looked around and was reminded of the Dark Tournament.

"Pretty impressive huh?" Chime asked as he stepped out from the shadows. He wore the outfit that a warrior Ysandi would wear—a pair of black pants with silver butterflies on it along with silver designs that were painted on his upper body. Behind him stood Limrin, his arm wrapped around his husbands shoulders. She ran forward and hugged Chime, hiding her face in his chest as she suddenly felt far more stressed that he actually was.

"I suppose so." She finally managed as she pulled away and sighed. "Couldn't keep you away from a fight huh?" She playfully punched him the stomach and was surprised by the tight muscles there. When had he become such a strong man?

"Nope. I'm the representative of our village. They didn't want to send more than one Ysandi to take over the world so they had a tournament the last few days and I won. They've given me the best designs that I could ask for as a reward." He said, turning around to show her the full extent of the tattoo like marks. They would not fade nor be washed away by anything but Ysandi Butterfly blood. In fact they were infused with health, regeneration, and strength. She gaped and examined them carefully until she started to poke them to test their validity and he pushed her away.

"Stop that. That tickles." He said with a frown. "Where are your own designs? You know they take at least twenty four hours to sink in."

"I'm going in without any." She said with a shrug as she turned away and looked at the giant tv that would show the rest of the watchers the different battles.

"Like you are going without Kurama?" he asked. He could read it in her body. The fact that she was even thinking of joining the fighting was the tip off, but now that he watched her, he could see that the young woman didn't have the look of someone who had re-found her own true love.

Rexi stiffened as the thought of Kurama and her going in together crossed her mind. "No. We aren't back together. In fact he found a human that he seems to like a lot. And I've met a demon that seems to like me well enough. His name is Ethan. You will have to meet him sometime before the fights tomorrow." She said, turning to smile at her brother. She blinked as he frowned at her as if she had done something unspeakable.

"What?" She asked sourly. If this was about Kurama, she'd shoot it down now.

"I just think you are a tad bit bonkers and I'll meet this Ethan person after the fights. I won't hold back sister." He said finally turning to leave. "Even if it's you or Kurama. I mean to get this crown and put the Ysandi people over the ones that have treated us like trash. I hope you remember that."

Rexi winced as she was left alone once more and she sat down on the ground. Taking several deep breaths she calmed herself as lines on her body began to appear. They followed her veins and laced from her eyes creating the markings of a butterfly over her face and the form of wings on her back and arms. When she opened her eyes once more they sparkled with a dedication towards winning that left no room for argument as she rose up. Maze flew into the arena and straight at her. When their bodies hit it caused a giant power surge that went out a mile in every direction. Demons everywhere turned towards the arena and rushed there to find out what happened.

Chime looked at the arena and smirked. "No. You won't need markings with what you just did my sister. It will be a pleasure to fight you at that level." He said to the air as Limrin laughed a cold laugh and the two left the building.

She walked away from the arena using the shadows to cover her movements. And so the fighting would begin. Her smile flashed in the shadows as Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei rushed by to find out what happened but didn't see her. Perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

_**NOTE FROM AUTHOR:**_ _**Much like the Dark Tournament I am not going to change any fights except adding in a fight or two for Rexi and Chime. **_** -ROSEY**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

It was the day of the tournament and most people had arrived at the arena. Kurama was standing with Yusuke and Hiei, wondering where the young Ysandi woman was. The arena was abuzz with words and questions about the power surge from the evening before.

"I hope that wasn't an enemy doing something to the arena." Yusuke said with a laugh. He was pretty confident about his own power.

"No. It felt more like a demon using all their power to get better themselves. And there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the stadium." Hiei said in his cold way. "You said that the Ysandi were sending someone Yusuke?" He had always wanted to fight one of them.

"Yeah. They had some kind of tournament themselves and they are sending Rexi's brother Chime—There he is. Chime! Over here!" Yusuke said, waving his hand as Chime neared them. For once he was without Limrin who sat in the stands relaxing. "So have you seen your sister?"

"No." Chime said with a smile that said he knew something that they didn't. Oh he was looking forward for when his sister decided to show up. "And you won't either until she wants to be here. She's got a very big surprise for you all."

Just then the whole stadium fell silent as demons turned towards one of the entrances. "Ah. I have perfect timing." Chime said, feeling no need to be quiet at this. He led the group over to a hallway that was clearing before a demon that walked forward from the entrance. "Come. Come see our dear Rexi." He invited and shoved Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama forward as he stood proud and tall at the sight of his sister.

She walked down the hall like a queen on the way to her throne. Her outfit was a golden tunic that hugged her skin, showing off lines that had been tattooed onto her body with a pair of black pants. Her blonde hair was pulled up to the back of her head in a high pony tail allowing two strands to frame her face. Brown, gold, and yellow eye shadow was light around her eyes as gold-brown lipstick covered her lips. Her eyes, normally brown, were now a gold color. But that was not what had caused the stir. Out of her back was a pair of wings that matched the ones that Maze had. Reds, greens, black, browns—they all came together to form the wings.

She finally stopped moving forward and scanned the arena looking for familiar faces. When she saw the three young men staring at her and then her brother smiling knowingly she moved towards them. "Brother." She said as power flickered in her eyes. Fangs showed at the corners of her mouth where canine teeth had been. Her nails were longer and shaped like claws.

"Sister. I see you have merged quiet beautifully." Chime said with a bow of his head.

"And you look like your tattoos are about to fade in comparison." She teased back before seeing Ethan moving towards them. The demon made stadium was up in a roar again as the young woman seemed to be one of the contestants.

"If I wanted to be one with my Bond, all I'd have to do is sleep with him." Chime replied with a laugh before drawing her into a hug. "You look beautiful Rexi. You really do."

Kurama was stunned. She really did look like a queen. He was about to say something when Ethan joined them, equally as stunned about her transformation. He dragged her away from the man he didn't know that was hugging her and gave her a kiss in front of the three. Kurama was the only one that was able to keep from doing a jaw drop. Of course Hiei was unemotional the whole way through though he did give Kurama a questioning look. The last any of them knew, Rexi had been with Kurama and now she was frenching this unknown demon.

"Mm. Ethan, you are going to smear this lipstick. Do you know how long it took me to get it right?" She joked as she pulled away and wiped the corners of her mouth just to be sure. "Chime this is Ethan, the demon I told you about last night. Ethan this is my brother Chime." She said introducing everyone. Kurama finally drew her away from the others who had started to chat.

"You look beautiful, but if I knew what you had done then maybe I'd be a little more relaxed about your chances in this tournament." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you Kurama. Um, basically? I fused myself with Maze. It is a onetime deal." She said, a hint of sadness filling her as she thought about it.

"Maze is getting older. In fact, he had a vision that he'd die soon. He thought it would be better if we fused now and I used up the rest of the energy he had left and then let him die in peace knowing he at least was used for something good. Ysandi's Bonds only live a fraction of an Ysandi's." She explained. "I'll have to get a new bond after this." Before she knew what happened, Kurama had pulled her close. He understood the bond to a point. They were soul mates—Rexi and Maze—and to lose one part was to lose part of one's soul. However, Ysandi butterflies could create eggs when they Bonded and the Ysandi demon would go back and choose one of their offspring to take that Bonds place.

"I am sorry. Maze was a good friend to all that knew him." Kurama said softly before pulling away.

"Yes." She replied fighting back the tears. That would not be a good way to begin a tournament. She didn't want to look like a total loser.

And with that the tournament began.

**Chime versus Fire demon**

Chime had gotten to the third round of the tournament with ease. He now stood with his back against a tree watching the fire demon approach. He wasn't unscathed though from the previous battles. He was weak from using blood in such an aggressive manner. He had a long cut down his chest which he thanked the demon who had given it to him, but it had long ago healed up so there was no reason to ask blood from it. The fire demon attacked without warning, cutting deep into Chime's left arm.

Chime yanked away with a yell. In the stands, Limrin went stiff. His nostrils flared with anger as he watched on the large screen as they zoomed in on Chime's bloody arm. The demons around him cheered as the blood flowed from his arm. A blood drop began forming around Chime's hand as they began to circle each other. When it was about the size of his fist he sent it at the demon. And then all he could do was run. He ran and ran until ten minutes later the demon dropped dead. He was declared the winner of the match and brought back to the stadium.

Limrin rose from his seat to go see if he was okay when a demon started to taunt him about going to see his lover. Some of the other demon's joined in and Limrin froze. He turned icy eyes on the demons and grinned. "And if my lover becomes kind, be sure that I'll be finding you and finding you some harsh little lovers personally." He growled before running off to find Chime.

Chime withdrew after that.

**Rexi's Fight**

She flew over enemy, laughing at him like a fairy did at a human who thought he saw a ghost. And then just as he turned to look at her she threw a ball of blood at him. With her bond being fused with her the amount of blood she had in her body had doubled at least until he started to disappear. She screamed as the wings on her back gave and she tumbled to the ground. _NO! _ she internally screamed as she felt Maze fade a tiny bit. She didn't see the other demon come up behind her as she tried to fight and keep the Bond strong.

It was a horrible feeling. Like she was being yanked apart in a million different pieces. All she wanted to do was curl up and cry.

_Watch out!_ Came Maze's protective voice and she got out just at the last second as the demon's axe landed where she had been. And then she gave in. She no longer felt the warmth of another person understanding what she went through. Maze was gone. She waited in a small corner out of the way of everyone, hugging her knees to her chest as she wept over the loss of Maze. He'd been her protector for so long and now…

Chime came to sit with her, supporting her through the fights that came until Ethan lost his own match and came to her. She turned blurry eyes to watch the last fight of Kurama and felt a swell of pride as he fought. And then the tournament continued and she lost track of her friends. Finally, Ethan led the heart broke woman back to their room. The tournament was over. They had a new 'king'. And Rexi had no Maze.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She was back in her room, curled up in the bed. She wanted nothing to do with the world. She had expected this really. That she'd hate the world and want nothing to do with it. But she hadn't expected it to hurt this much when Maze had died. She blamed herself really. Had she never gotten attacked and forced into a dream world by her sister, he never would have died this soon. He would have lived another couple hundred years. She would have been in the village when he died. She would have been near enough to get a new Bond that had been his descendent.

She heard the room's door open. Yomi. She could sense him. He'd come to speak with her about her behavior. Instead he stood silently over her. She turned over and looked up at him with dull eyes. Of course he couldn't see her but she could pretty couldn't she? And then her walls she'd worked so hard to build around the lake of tears in her body broke and she started to cry again as she launched herself into his arms. Yomi had been a protector and knew how much she had lost in that fight.

He returned the hug as his little genetic kid looked up at the young woman with scorn. "Shura, this is Rexi. She just lost her soul." Yomi said softly as she wept on his shirt.

"But she's able to cry. Losing her soul would mean that she wouldn't feel anything." Shura replied with curiosity.

"Her Soul was part bonded to a demonic butterfly that died." Yomi explained. And he stayed with her for a few more minutes before he had to leave. He stopped by Ethan who stood outside looking heartbroken. "Do not lose her Ethan. She will be a good ally and she needs a strong rock to hold onto." He said before leading Shura out of the city he had called home. They were going to train for the next tournament.

Ethan nodded as Yomi left and entered the room where she curled up against the intrusion. She had been sitting on the bed, trying to get the tears to stop. She wiped furiously at her eyes. "Yes Ethan?" she asked watery as she sniffed. "If you don't mind I really do just want to sleep some more. I have a long travel ahead of me before I can get to my village."

Ethan stood and watched her before going to sit next to her and pulled her close. "I know. And, if you don't mind I would like to come with you. Meet your family." He hesitated. "I mean I've met your brother and we seem to be getting along fairly well. I just, I wanted to meet them."

She looked at him and away. Could she take him there? Could she open her heart to him and let him in when she didn't even have part of what made her an Ysandi? "If you wish, then sure you can join me." She replied as there was a knock on the door and more people—Koenma, Botan, Yusuke, and Kurama—piled in.

"Hope we aren't intruding." Koenma said with a small, hopeful smile. He hadn't seen his chief body guard in over a year and he'd been glad to see her fighting. And he had a message for her. Slowly he took a piece of paper from his tuxedo outfit and handed it out to the young woman who uncurled and took it.

_Rexi, I know oh so well that you will be blaming yourself for my death at such an early age. Do not. I am here where the blossoms of the butterflies swell and fall with each breeze. Tell my own child Limrin that if he does not come to see me here in no less than 1000 years I will have to kill him here and kick him out. Your brother loves him very much and I will not stand for it for Limrin to leave him as early as I was forced to leave you. Take another Bond and be as happy in your life as you can. Regret nothing, or when you come to join me in old age, I will have to beat you silly. Lovely Last Bond. Maze Ysandi_

She had started crying when she had seen his handwriting and was downright sobbing by the end of it. Kurama stepped forward to comfort her but Ethan was already there. Kurama thought that he should be there comforting her. After all, he'd known Maze far longer than Ethan. But he pulled back and left the room not wanting to see her so sad. The others followed when it was obvious that the note had allowed her at last to grieve properly for the Bond that had left.

The next day, before anyone else was awake, Ethan and Rexi left to go to her village. No one saw them until they reached the village a month later. And even then Rexi did not entertain visitors until she had gone into the mountains and come back with her new, young bond three days later.

Ethan found her sitting in the small courtyard of the house they had been given when they arrived at the village. She sat as a small child that looked no older than 10 ran around after a couple of smaller butterflies with a laugh. Ysandi Butterflies, while born out of an egg, were small children in the beginning. Quickly they turn into humans that are able to care for themselves so that the Ysandi does not have to fend for a baby for more than a few days. A look of pure and absolute love was on her face as her eyes followed her everywhere.

When Ethan coughed, she jerked up and smiled genuinely. He felt his heart race as she did. All the way there she had been either crying or so numb that it was hard to be around. And he knew it was time. He walked over and picked the girl up with a whoop and settled her down on the bench next to her Bond. "So what is your name little one?" he asked with a smile.

"Piper." The young girl said with a giggle as she reached over and poked his cheek. "And what's your name?"

"That is a lovely name. My name is Ethan. Are you this lovely lady's bond?" He asked, using a voice that was obviously meant for human children.

"I am Rexi's Bond and Soul. I go with her where ever she needs and will mourn with her at the lost of my great-great-great grandda Maze." Piper said with a very solemn face before a grin cracked her features. "Of course she's very lovely."

"Yes, yes she is." Ethan said and smiled up at Rexi who reached over and stroked the Ysandi butterflies gold hair back out of her large green eyes. He was already crouching so it made this next part much easier. Slowly he knelt down to one knee and took the woman's hand. Having lived in Human World for a short time, Rexi's heart leapt. Could it really be?

"Rexi Choucho Ysandi, will you please, for all that is lovely, pure, and sweet, be my wife?" he asked softly. She became distinctly aware of her family that was waiting at the doorway into the court yard. Syri and Pywn, Chime and Limrin, the two twins Kym and Tym. They all watched on with marvel. What would she say? Would she agree?

She licked her lips and swallowed, turning her attention fully on the man kneeling before her. There was always the possibility that things would go wrong. _You can't think like that_ came Piper's mental voice.

But there had been so much heartache. _You can't think like that at all. _Piper told her again.

Finally she grinned and nodded. "Yes, Ethan of the Illusionists, I will be your wife on one condition." She replied with a devilish grin. "That we have the marriage here and in our style."

"I wouldn't think of anything that would make me happier." He said before he swooped her up in his arms and giving her a tight hug.


	13. Chapter 13

_**NOTE FROM AUTHOR: Hello and welcome to the last chapter of One Last Dance, My Butterfly. This however will not be the last of the story for Rexi and Kurama. In fact, if you head over to the story "Rejoining the Butterflies", you will be able to enjoy to your heart's content full Kurama x OC (Rexi). I will not tell you how, however because that would ruin the whole reason of having that extended act. Now then, I've had some complaints about this Oc x OC pairing and I am here to tell you it's only a tool to get to the end result. Without further ado however before I bore you with all sorts of silly details -ROSEY :3  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The wedding was in thirty minutes. Ethan waited at the alter as Rexi tried to calm down in a small clearing in the tree a few feet away. Her heart was racing. What if He didn't show up? What if He didn't give her the blessing she so craved? Would she be able to call the wedding off if He didn't show up?

It was six months after her acceptance of Ethan's wedding proposal. She'd sent out the invitations two months ago and had already gotten acceptances notices from all of Team Urameshi besides Kurama and Hiei. She didn't really expect Hiei to show up. He was off with the previous King Mukuro on portal patrol or some such thing. She paced, her red and green wrap around wedding attire reflecting the sun above. She stuck her head out and looked over the seats.

Yomi sat in the front because both she and Ethan had invited him. Good. Then on the opposite side were Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan and then Koenma. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting and Keiko was trying to get them to stop before they tore the outfits that had been loaned from them. She couldn't help but smile at that. The guest of honor however in that row wasn't there yet. Her heart did a flop.

"You know, in Human World, it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony begins." Came an all too familiar voice. Her heart leapt as she turned and saw Kurama walking into her clearing from the opposite direction. He looked amazing in a green and silver outfit that she knew had been supplied by her brother who had had it laid out earlier that day. She walked over and gave each other a hug before Kurama held her at arms length and looked her over. "You look absolutely beauti— OW!"

Piper had used a slingshot that Yusuke had brought to pelt poor Kurama in the bum with a seed. She laughed and came running over to hide behind Rexi. "Rexi, Rexi I got the new demon in the butt!" she cried with a laugh.

She laughed and picked the girl up and let her sit on her shoulder as she took the slingshot away. "I'm sorry Kurama this is Piper, my bond." She said introducing the two. "Piper, this poor demon that you just hit is a very old friend of mine. You remember the stories I told you when we Bonded about Kurama." She tried to sound like someone in control of the situation but then Piper leaned down and kissed her forehead and suddenly everything bad had been forgotten. Rexi rolled her eyes and sighed with a smile at Kurama.

"But thank you, I know what you were meaning to say before this little best hit you." She finally said as Piper giggled like a small child who had planned the perfect prank.

"She's lovely too." Kurama said as he massaged the place where the seed had hit him. "But, here I came to wish you well at the wedding." He pulled two roses, one white and one red, from his hair. He gave the red one to Piper who seemed satisfied to stare at it like it was a new kind of plant, and the white one to the young woman. Rexi gasped and took the white rose in gentle hands.

"Now. These won't die. I've spelled them so that when you take a petal from them, it will summon me to you. Think of it as a protection Rose. If you ever need help or want to tall just use one of the petals. Each of you has 20. But if you ever run out, just tell me when I show up the last time and I'll get some more for you." He told them before turning to join the rest of the guests.

"Oh, and one more thing," He paused and turned to look at her one last time. She couldn't help but grin as he did so. It was almost perfectly timed. "I hope he makes you happy." Her smile faded a small bit as he turned and joined the rest of the gang and guests.

She stood there staring at the rose in her hand. "You still love him." Piper said softly, reading the young woman easily enough as she stared after him. "Despite everything that has happened and you promising to marry Ethan, you will always love Kurama the Legendary Bandit."

"Oh yes Piper. I will always love Yoko Kurama. But he doesn't love me anymore. It is a sad fact, but one that I must live with. And he is right. Ethan makes me happy enough. I could live with him. Which would be better Piper? Mourning and panting after a lost love or finding a new and living through it?" Rexi asked as she lowered the young child onto the ground.

"Finding a new love and living through it." The child said before turning into a blue and gold butterfly and flying up to rest in her hair in a decorative way. With that last part of her outfit done, she stepped out and went to join Ethan. The ceremony went quickly by for her and before she knew it they were sharing a sweet and love filled kiss in front of a cheering crowd. And then there was the food and the dancing. She had dances with almost everyone: Koenma, Kuwabara, Yusuke, heck she even did a girl dance with Botan and Keiko and Yukina to a human world song that was kind of catchy.

Finally she found herself parching her throat with a drink when Kurama came over and offered his hand.

"One last dance for me, my old butterfly, before you are swept away by your husband?" he asked with a large smile. She laughed and took his hand and they danced out onto the dance floor. It was a slow song and they soon found each other chatting animatedly as they danced. They talked about this theft or that. And when the dance ended they both were laughing so hard that they needed help off the dance floor.

That was the last time she saw Kurama though. For the instant she lost sight of him, he stopped laughing and left the party. Koenma ran to catch up to him. "Kurama wait! You can still –" He started to say but then Kurama turned on him, eyes blazing with everything from self-loathing to hatred for the world.

"Do not tell me Koenma that I can still make this right by going up to her and demanding her hand now. I blew my chance with her when I told her it was time for each of us to see different people. Hell, I even lost my chance at her when I said whatever would make her happy—that was the romance I would support. Ethan beat me too it and there is nothing I can do but watch her be happy. That, in itself, is good enough for me." Kurama growled, glad that Koenma had waited until they were outside of the dance area to talk to him.

"And I'm going to only tell you this one Kurama." Came a new voice—Ethan. His eyes were dark and scary. "I don't ever want to see you near my wife again. She's already lost Maze. That effected her worst of all, but she'll never be truly happy if you keep showing up. You've given your blessing on our marriage. Now leave her alone." The air around him crackled with energy. Dark energy that Kurama didn't like.

"The only one that can keep me away is the woman you say you love. Respect her decision to have my in her life or not. Do not think you can threaten me though." Kurama snarled before turning and walking away. He didn't like this Ethan fellow. He didn't like him one bit.

Ethan returned to Rexi's side quickly after that and smiled at her as she fed him a piece of cake. "Where'd Kurama go? He didn't get a piece of the cake." She asked with a laugh as Keiko started to run after Yusuke.

"He said he had to go early. Something about his mother not being in such great shape." Ethan lied with a grin at her as he licked a piece of cake off her cheek. She looked sad for a moment and wondered if Shiori was all right, before pushing it away and smiling at Ethan and kissing him again.

_**Ten Years Later**_

"ETHAN!" BOOM!

The house burst into flames.

She cradled her twins in her arms as Piper ran into the inferno to try and find Ethan. Soon the fire department showed up and ran inside trying to stop the remaining part of the house from going up. They pulled Piper out soon after that. And then there was a motionless body. Piper huddled near her Bond as she stared at the body.

Rexi stared at the house that had been their home since they had moved to Human World. Ethan and she had wanted their children raised in the human world. They looked human. Now where would she live? Ethan was gone and anyone she had known in human world would be busy and have jobs or families of their own. Piper's hand fell to her side where she held two roses—one white and one red.

Rexi grabbed one and pulled a petal all roughly. "Kurama if you can hear me along with this petal, please hurry." She murmured and clutched the rose to her chest as her children stared wide-eyed at the charred remains of their home.


End file.
